Un amour de babouin
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Notre cher exorciste bien aimé se sent si seul , personne à ses côtés , et lui , ce beau prince dont il s'est épris.. Amateur de Nawak et d'anti-Chaoji par ici !  Chapitre 5 enfin publié ! Dernier chap !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Un amour de Babouin

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de D-Gray Man , ne m'appartient toujours pas u.u

**Couple** : Mystère XD

**Note 1** : Et c'est parti , voici une nouvelle fic ( qui , je pense ne sera pas bien longue) et c'est une nouveauté ! du Chaoji-centric !

Hey moi aussi , j'ai le droit de lui en foutre plein la gueule XD

**Note 2** : Désolée pour les fautes et amusez vous bien ^^

* * *

Assis sur un petit banc , dans un parc quelconque , un jeune exorciste soupira.

_La vie était si injuste parfois_ , se disait-il.

Il y avait bien trop de malheur dans une existence pour songer au bonheur. Le Comte Millénaire et ses larbins , sa cruauté sans égale , sa ruse perfide , tous ces cataclysmes qu'il engendrait à cause des sentiments humain , si fort mais tellement vulnérables.

_Parviendra t-on un jour à arrêter ce monstre ?_

Oui , sûrement , un jour tout ce noir disparaîtra , Chaoji-Han en était persuader.

Il était un exorciste désormais , il avait rejoins le rang de Dieu , et , il était déterminer à venger sa chère maîtresse Anita ainsi que la brave Mahoja et tous ses compagnons ; dont la vie s'était éteinte au fond des océans.

_Il les vengeraient quitte à y laisser sa vie ! _

Chaoji secoua sa tête , non , il ne devait pas s'enfoncer dans de telles pensées , Anita-sama ne le voudrait pas.

Un vent frais fit s'envoler quelques feuilles jaune-orangée , caractéristique de l'automne et au loin , le clocher du village annonçait le crépuscule.

Il devait rentrer , déjà une dizaine d'étoiles constellée le ciel , qui revêtait son habit du soir.

Le chinois se leva, épousseta un peu son manteau brun et marcha calmement le long du sentier. Sur son chemin , il vit un minuscule chaton noir gambadant gaiement aux côtés d'une fillette aux couettes rousses.

L'exorciste se stoppa , le chaton lui rappelait quelqu'un , quelqu'un de très important pour lui.

Une personne forte , courageuse et très belle , une personne dont il avait le plus grand respect. Une personne dont il éprouvait les plus pures sentiments à son égard.

Un sourire un peu (trop) béat naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce petit tour en parc l'avait fait grandement réfléchir.

Il ne devait pas s'apitoyait sur son sort , la vie était courte et rempli de souffrance mais il allait se battre pour changer la donne.

Il ne serait plus seul , il aurait son aimé à ses côtés , qui le soutiendrait , l'aiderait et le protégerait.

_Son Kanda-sempai serait avec lui , pour toujours._

**Omake : **

* * *

**Chaoji** , portant un costume hideux de babouin aux fesses roses : mesdames et mesdemoiselles ! Nous sommes tous réuni sur cette page , afin de vous compter mon histoire !

Ma merveilleuse aventure , dont je suis le grandissime héros !

Vous ne rêvez pas , moi , le meilleur exorciste de cet ère martienne , je suis le plus….. BONG !

**Shadow** , avec sa poêle à frire dans la main , et un masque à gaz sur le visage : Tais- toi espèce de chimpanzé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! ce sont des manières ça ! è.é

**Chaoji **, frottant sa joue endolorie : mais .. Shadowkan-san , je pensais que c'était mon devoir de m'introduir mi même , je..je ne pensais pas à mal.

**Shadow** , sortant un fouet de sa salopette Kario et Bonik aux zozos pathétique : eh bien tu as eu tort , mais n'aie crainte mon macaque , je vais t'élever dans les règles de l'art =)

**Chaoji** : O_O gloups

**Et voila , voici le prologue de cette fic , elle ne sera pas vraiment longue , 4 ou 5 chapitres sûrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas , je n'ai pas oublié « réciproque » , elle est en 2/5 entamée ^^**

**Laissez votre avis ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : Un amour de Babouin **_

_**Auteur : Shadowkan Shai **_

_**Disclaimer : Le monde de D-Gray Man appartient à la grande Hoshino-sama**_

_**Couple : Mystère XD**_

**Note 1** : Chaoji veut conquérir Kanda, comment si prendra t-il ?

Note 2 : Et voici le 2nd chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas de la petitesse du chapitre , cette fic ne contiendra que des mini-chaps ( elle ne s'étendra pas en longueur, juste 2 ou 3 chaps de plus et basta)

**Note 3** : Désolée pour les fautes et amusez vous bien ^^

* * *

De retour à la Congrégation, Chaoji s'enferma dans sa chambre, il devait se faire beau pour séduire son sempai.

**1er étape : Se laver**

Le chinois déglutit bruyamment, il n'était pas très friand des bains, un bain une fois par mois, ça suffisait non ?

Une pensée pour son bel exorciste lui donna courage.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain, où une odeur de renfermer l'accueillit, Chaoji observa son savon.

Ça alors je ne savais pas que des champignons poussaient sur les savons ? s'étonna le brun, bon tant pis, je vais prendre le shampoing.

L'exorciste à la force herculéenne se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude et commença sa douche au shampoing, rapidement, la salle de bain se remplit d'une forte odeur d'algue marine …

Une fois sa douche d'algue finit, Chaoji armé d'un peigne se dirigea vers le miroir, prêt pour la mission suivante …

**2ND étape : Se coiffer**

Les cheveux de Kanda étaient longs, souples, brillants et surement très doux au toucher. Ses cheveux **se devaien**t d'être ainsi !

Son esprit s'égara, il s'imaginait lui, Chaoji Han, l'un des meilleurs exorcistes de sa génération, la tête reposant sur la cuisse douce de Kanda ce dernier passerait ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui susurrant des mots doux et enfin l'embrasserait sous les lueurs d'une lune bienveillante.

C'était si beau qu'il s'y voyait déjà. Mais il devait se dépêcher, l'heure du diner approchait.

L'exorciste enleva son serre tête, aussitôt, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur son crâne en pique hérissé.

« Heureusement que j'ai pensé à acheter du gel ! Je suis vraiment un génie, allez au boulot ! »

Notre brave Chaoji s'affaira corps et âme à sa tâche, c'est que ce n'était pas si simple, ses mèches hirsutes semblaient être doter d'une vie propre !

Au bout d'une demi heure de combat acharné, la partie gauche était parfaitement aplatit sur son crâne tandis que la droite avait gardé son aspect chaotique.

Malheureusement, son pot de gel venait de se finir, quelle manque de pot ! se dit-il.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, étant un génie, il avait réponse à tout : il rachèterait un nouveau pot demain !

Restait encore à savoir comment discipliner le reste de sa fougueuse tignasse sans gel.

Face à ce dilemme des plus ardus, cela pris bien dix bonnes minutes de réflexion pour le super cerveau du génial exorciste mais il avait encore trouvé LA réponse !

Son deuxième prénom aurait du être «Réponse à tout » au lieu de Pierre-Léonard (sa mère avait toujours eu un faible pour les prénoms européens).

Bref, revenons plutôt à notre héros, ce dernier fière de ses neurones hautement supérieur (comparé à la normal), exécuta une petite danse de la victoire mais s'arrêta bien vite, il devait être humble comme tous bons héros à la mode.

Avec un sérieux extrême, il farfouilla à la hâte (il était presque en retard) dans son tiroir à chaussettes et en sortit un attache cheveux en forme d'abeille (cadeau de bienvenue du maréchal Tiedoll) et attache en une couette haute les mèches restantes.

Chaoji s'admira quelques instant, oui il avait une grande classe ainsi, après la guerre il pourrait se reconvertir en coiffeur.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à la **3rd étape : L'habillage.**

Ce serait mal vu si il portait l'élégant costume noir des funérailles, Kanda-sempai pourrait mal le prendre, il valait mieux opter pour une couleur joyeuse afin de mettre du baume au cœur à tous ses amis et d'éblouir son beau japonais, il avait justement ce qu'il fallait : un magnifique costume jaune avec sa belle cravate, jaune bien sur, mais à pois vert, petite touche fantaisiste.

C'est bon Chaoji était fin prêt, laver, coiffer, habiller le tout avec classe et il était en retard que de cinq minutes.

L'exorciste inspira une grande goulée d'air, il avait tous les atouts de son côté, il déclarerait sa flamme au possesseur de Mugen, ce dernier en serait ravi (Chaoji avait bien remarqué que le japonais n'attendait que lui) et enfin il aura trouvé le bonheur…

Emplis de courage et de confiance, Chaoji Han se dirigea vers sa destinée…

* * *

**Omake :**

**Shadyy, explosée de rire :** T'es trop classe Chao-Kun !

**Chaoji, des étoiles dans les yeux :** whaou , j'suis trop beau, Kanda-sempai me tombera dans les bras ! A coup sur !

**Shadyy** : Of Course ! Personne , ne peut résister/survivre à un tel style ! Je ne te savais pas avec un si bon goût en matière de vêtement, j'adore ta cravate !

**Chaoji, tout fière de lui : **Effectivement , c'est moi qui m'occupait des uniformes lorsque j'étais marin aux côtés d'' Anita-sama !

**Shadyy, hilare**: Tu as un avenir tout tracé comme styliste Londonien XD!

**Chaoji, un air de prédateur sur la face **: Kanda-sempai ne pourra pas s'échapper à mon magnétisme animal !

**Shadyy, à fond dans le trip du héros** : tu es confiant c'est bien ! Kanda aime les gens trop sures d'eux ! Et je suis sure que le croisement d'une panthère et d'un babouin ne doit pas être si horrible !

**Chaoji **: Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

Tandis que l'auteur continue de se fendre la poire, dans une certaine chambre, un certain kendoka est pris de frisson, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : Un amour de Babouin **_

_**Auteur : Shadowkan Shai **_

_**Disclaimer : Le monde de D-Gray Man appartient à la grande Hoshino-sama**_

_**Couple** : Nous sommes bien partis pour un Chaoji-Kanda (oserai-je ?)_

**Note 1** : Voici la suite des aventures de notre exorciste chéri ! La connerie de Chaoji me semble illimité.

Réussira t-il à plaire à Kanda-kun ?

**Note 2** : Désolée pour les fautes et amusez vous bien ^^

* * *

_C'est bon Chaoji était fin prêt, laver, coiffer, habiller le tout avec classe et il était en retard que de cinq minutes._

_L'exorciste inspira une grande goulée d'air, il avait tous les atouts de son côté, il déclarerait sa flamme au possesseur de Mugen, ce dernier en serait ravi (Chaoji avait bien remarqué que le japonais n'attendait que lui) et enfin il aura trouvé le bonheur…_

_Emplis de courage et de confiance, Chaoji Han se dirigea vers sa destinée…_

Le réfectoire était l'endroit le plus animé (après le laboratoire de la section scientifique) de la congrégation, c'était ici , où les guerriers se reposaient suite à de longues missions éreintantes, ils pouvaient se ressourcer dans la joie , heureux d'avoir survécu un jour de plus dans la guerre qui les opposait au Comte à la dentition parfaite.

Un grand silence de mort accueilli notre héros , les trouveurs et les exorcistes avaient les yeux exorbités , ne reconnaissant pas ce... « truc »?

Que faisait un cobaye des scientifiques ici ? S'était t-il échappé? fut la pensée commune.

Notre beau-gosse (tout est relatif) , était tout fière des regards posés sur lui, il était évident que son super look digne des stars ait son petit effet ! Son regard d'onyx engloba la salle , cherchant des yeux l'élu de son cœur... Trouvé !

Ce dernier prenait son diner , en compagnie des autres exorcistes , ils étaient presque tous présents ( les autres étant en mission dans des contrées lointaines) : la gentille Miranda et son petit ami , Mari ; le petit nouveau : Timothy ainsi que la belle Lenalee.

Ah , cette chère Lenalee , le premier cœur qu'il avait brisé , Chaoji avait tout de suite vu que son charme ne la laissait pas indifférente , mais hélas , Kanda avait déjà frappé et il était tout bonnement impossible à Chaoji d' exercer la polygamie. C'est ainsi que Lenalee s'était rabattue sur le Bookman jr. , à défaut d'avoir le Héros , elle se contentait de l'acolyte.

Le regard de l'exorciste à la force herculéenne se durcit , ce _monstre_ était avec eux , assit juste en face de son ange; Chaoji se dépêcha de commander puis s'installa aux côtés de Kanda, le gratifiant d'un sourire lumineux.

Notre kendoka ainsi que toute la tablée fronça le nez, un silence pesant prit place , les bruits des couverts et des discussions s'étaient taris , tous se poser LA question quasi existentielle , celle qui gouvernée cet ère Loufoco-martienne.

Une partie de « pierre,papier,ciseau » mentale débuta dans le réfectoire, eh oui , il n'y a que des bosses à la Congrégation , des durs à cuire , des génies de toutes espèces , Chaoji était vraiment bien entouré , il se savait le leader de ce troupeau d'hommes et de femmes surhumains , tous le monde le regardait avec bienveillance et respect , il était tout simplement leur héros , le messager de l'Innocence , le...

Tiens la partie de Jakenpon à pris fin , voici les résultats :

Celui qui aura le privilège de poser la ZE question est , roulement de tambour !

Oh diantre ! Une égalité ! Tout se jouera à cette finale entre :

le trouveur de la table n° 9 en partant du fond à droite

l'aide cuisinier n°27 , derrière sa grosse marmite de soupe de poisson

Miranda qui vient de faire tomber sa petite cuillère par terre

et Kanda !

Ne fais pas cette tête Yu-yun , t'es très fort en kendo mais ton niveau est déprimant au jakenpon , allez que le jakenpon commence !

Trouveur de la table n°9 en partant du fond à droite craqua sa nuque , il était tendu au possible , il savait qu'Aide cuisinier n°27 était un petit futé , même un gros roublard !

A ce moment là , Aide cuisinier n°27 finissait de touiller sa soupe , rajoutant un peu de sel , un sourire sadique fleurit sous sa moustache; il avait une tactique imparable , la botte secrète ultime qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les Armstro... euhm, chez les cuisiniers !

Quant à nos deux exorcistes restants , Miranda déglutit bruyamment face au regard noir de colère d'un certain kendoka , la jeune femme se mit à trembler de la tête au pied , il était vraiment effrayant le kanda quand il s'y mettait , il ressemblerait presque à un Akuma !

Soudain une grande et chaude main se posa sur la sienne , lui insufflant du courage , l'Allemande sourit tendrement à Mari , oui , pour éviter de faire face à ce « truc » encore plus repoussant que d'habitude , elle DEVAIT gagner !

Notre japonais nationale se contenta juste d'un « tsss » rageur.

Nos vaillants finalistes se regardèrent en chien de chasse ( surtout les hommes), essayant d'intimider l'adversaire ( ce que Kanda faisait sans effort ) , armant leur regard et concentrant leur karma , leur seul objectif : la victoire !

Leur public retenait leur souffle , anxieux , le silence était d'ordre , à part notre héros qui dérogeait à cette règle , ne prêtant attention qu'à sa ô si magnifique personne , mangeait d'un appétit d'ogre.

**JA- KEN – PON !**

Miranda poussa un soupir de soulagement , elle avait fait le papier , Aide cuisiniers n°27 et Trouveur de la table n°9 en partant de la droite au fond également , ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait une autre manche , elle glissa ses yeux chocolat vers son coéquipier et se figea , Kanda le joli minois , Kanda le démon , Kanda cœur de glace , Kanda le puissant avait la main serrée en un poing dévastateur , rouge de colère (ou d'autres choses ?) , ses yeux bleu marines promettaient une vengeance des plus sinistres à Allen , ce dernier souriait d'un air un peu trop innocent , décollant discrètement son pied de la cuisse de son aîné , il sentait que sa soirée ne serait pas de tout repos.

Kanda grommela dans sa barbe – inexistante- , des insultes toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres , un jour il ferait payer à tous ces imbéciles leurs sourires encourageants, compatissants, moqueurs et innocent ( Allen éternua ); hélas pour l'instant , il devait subir sa défaite (poser LA question) ,certes , il avait beaucoup de défauts , mais il était un exorciste de parole , lui !

Le japonais se racla la gorge , bloqua sa respiration pour éviter de mourir asphyxier et se tourna vers notre Chao-truc , celui-ci sentant le regard de son aimé poser sur lui , l'observa à son tour , sourire brillant à l'appui. Kanda fixa d'un air écœuré la dentition parsemée de feuilles d'épinard coincées entre les gencives , même ce pauvre Allen faillit recracher sa bouché de mitarashi dango et Lenalee frissonna d'effroi , Chaoji manquait vraiment de savoir vivre.

- Oy , commença le sacrifié

- Oui , sempai , qui y a t-il ? Demanda gentiment le chinois

Yuu voulait peut être lui faire sa déclaration , ne pouvant plus refréné ses sentiments face à son look chic et branché et le désir montant en lui , le kendoka allait lui avouer son amour de but en blanc et devant toute l'assemblée !

Ainsi, ce monstre de Walker verrait sa supériorité, à quel point le grand Chaoji Han était aimé de leur semblable , bien plus apprécié que lui et il n'aurait plus qu'à disparaitre dans l'oubli , après tout , à la congrégation , il n'y avait aucune place pour les faibles et encore moins pour les traitres de son espèce.

_ Eh sale macaque , reprit l'exorciste brun

Voilà c'était le moment que tous deux attendaient si ardemment.

_Vaz- y , sempai , demande moi de sortir avec toi _ Encouragea mentalement Chaoji

- Pourquoi tu sens le sushi avarié ? Questionna Kanda , la mine dégoutée.

* * *

**Omake : **

**Shadyy , explosée de rire :** XDDDDDD

**Chaoji , désemparé :** M...Mais , je , il ne devait pas se déclarer ?, Shadowkan-san !

**Shadyy , reprenant son souffle et ne faisant fit des yeux larmoyants de babouin-kun :** ce chapitre est parti totalement en live , ce n'était pas du tout mon idée de départ mais ça m'a éclaté de l'écrire et ce chapitre me plait tout particulièrement

**Chaoji, pleurant à chaude larmes :** Mon amour m'a rejeté T.T

**Shadyy, offrant un PQ à Chaoji : **Tiens mouches toi, tu pues trop pour son odorat sensible, voilà tout.

**Chaoji :** cela veut dire que si je prend une bonne douche , il m'aimera de nouveau !

Il part en courant , emportant son shampooing d'algues marine.

**Shadyy :** eh , c'est complétement carotté avec Kanda, reviens j'te dis , personne ne te veux dans ce monde , et surtout lui ! ou pas...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : Un amour de Babouin **_

_**Auteur : Shadowkan Shai **_

_**Disclaimer : Le monde de D-Gray Man appartient à la grande Hoshino-sama**_

_**Couple** : Nous sommes bien partis pour un Chaoji-Kanda (oserai-je ?)_

**Note 1** : Chaoji a été rejeté par notre Yu-yun à l'odorat bien trop sensible, le dénouement est proche mes amies , Chaoji aura t-il les tripes de supporter la terrible révélation ?

Tenez vous prêtes mes amies , soutenons toutes notre macaque mal aimé !

**Note 2** : Désolée pour les fautes et amusez vous bien ^^

_Voilà c'était le moment que tous deux attendaient si ardemment._

_Vaz- y , sempai , demande moi de sortir avec toi , Encouragea mentalement Chaoji_

_Pourquoi tu sens le sushi avarié ? Questionna Kanda , la mine dégoutée._

* * *

Dans une chambre bordélique et nauséabonde , Chaoji , faisait les cent pas tel un lion en cage. Il ne comprenait , mais alors vraiment pas , qu'est-ce qui avait donc foirer dans son super plan de séduction ?

Cela faisait une heure , que notre chinois se creusait la tête , le cerveau bouillonnant et les neurones en surchauffe , il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'erreur. Agacé , il se vautra dans son lit , tout était parfait pourtant ! Quoique...

L'exorciste se redressa brusquement , il devait synthétiser les faits , ainsi , il pourrait découvrir le pourquoi de son échec ! Y'a pas à dire , c'était un génie notre Chaoji !

"Bon , mon sujet s'intitule : Mon amour pour Kanda , commença le chinois

Ma problématique : Pourquoi Sempai m'a traité de sushis pourris ?

Mes outils : Mon super cerveau de génie !

Bon maintenant, il faut que je résume , après mon retour de ma promenade , je suis directement monté dans ma chambre , dans le but de me préparer : je me suis donc préparé avec une minutie jamais égalé , me parfumant et m'habillant avec un raffinement des plus parfaits.

- Ouais , je suis craquant à souhait se dit Chaoji , jetant un coup d'œil satisfait à l'image se reflétant dans les vitres de sa fenêtre.

Allons ce n'est pas le moment de se dissiper , reprenons , alors une fois prêt , je me suis rendu à la cafétéria , retrouvant mes amis , j'entamais donc mon diner , et c'est là que Sempai a voulu me parler , et qu'il m'a traité de sushi pourri... termina le chinois le regard larmoyant, il commençait à désobéir aux codes de l'honneur du super héros qui stipulait qu'un super héros tel que lui ne devait jamais verser une larme , c'était bon pour les nénéttes."

Quand tout à coup , son super cerveau , surnommé tendrement : Claude Boudin , trouva LA raison !

Son Kanda sempai n'était pas très à l'aise en public , il se braquait facilement et pour garder la face , il se montrait brusque et violent : Ah quel timide mon Sempai ! S'exclama l'exorciste, enthousiaste, il a tenté de me dire qu'il voulait se déclarer à l'abri des regards.

Après un moment de « gagatisme » aiguë, notre vaillant Chao-kun se leva ; ayant dans la ferme idée de retrouver son presque amant et de consolider leur amour grâce à l'ultime union.

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres et un léger filet de bave coula le long de son menton pour se perdre dans le col de sa chemise jaune poussin (ou pipi , ça dépend du point de vue) , sans plus tarder , il se cassa de sa chambre , des pensées toutes plus perverses les unes des autres dansant dans son esprit.

FUIS, KANDA ! FUIS ! CHAOJI VA TE VIOLER ! FUIS SI TU TIENS A TA PEAU !

Herm , veuillez excuser ce cri du cœur , reprenons donc : Babouin-Baka-kun se dirigea d'un pas guilleret même sautillant vers l'aile Est de la Congrégation, sa coiffure n'avait guère tenue longtemps et désormais , ses épis indisciplinés étaient réapparus , conférant un air encore plus imbécile à notre vaillant hérisson.

« Oh , ce n'est pas très grave , Sempai aime le style sauvage , ça rajoutera du piment dans notre relation » se réjouit l'exorciste, un sourire couillon sur les lèvres , son esprit déjà en très mauvais état retourna séjourner dans le caniveau ; c'est un gémissement étouffé qui attira son attention.

Chaoji s'arrêta , les sens en alerte , qu'étais-ce donc ?

_« Aah , non arrêtes , pas là »_ gémit une voix claire dans la pénombre des couloirs , Chaoji tendit encore plus l'oreille , s'approchant de la voix.

_« On pourrait nous surprendre ….ahh , s'il te plait... arrêtes »_ reprit cette voix inconnu , enfin , pas si inconnu que ça pour notre super Chao , elle était plutôt familière ,ce timbre délicat et mélodieux mais impossible de se souvenir du détenteur de la dite voix.

_« Hors de question ,c'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu , je vais te punir en bonne et due forme » _

Tiens , une autre voix , aussi familière que la première , une voix grave et rendue rauque par le plaisir.

« Je me demande bien qui sont les petits coquins qui se donnent du plaisir » songea vaguement Babouin-sama , le regard lubrique. Un nouveau défaut à ajouter à la longue liste de Chaoji Han : le voyeurisme.

Les fans de Yullen ,cachées derrière une poutre minuscule ( à se demander comment les exorcistes ne les avait pas repérer , eh ouais , les Yullenistes sont des bosses !) et agacées de la lenteur des évènements assénèrent **discrètement **un coup de pied au cul au lamentable héros de cette fic tout aussi lamentable qui se retrouva à embrasser le bitume juste devant le couple.

« Sempai ? Walker ? » s'exclama Chaoji , totalement ahuri ,ô diable le code de l'honneur des héros, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

« Pôovre Chaoji ! » se désolèrent les Yullenistes pendant un millième de secondes avant de mitrailler de photos le couple , des bassines pleines de salives à leurs pieds et des regards remplis de quelque chose de très malsain.

« Tcch ! Voyez pas que vous gêner ! Dégages de là sous-merde » tonna Kanda , les yeux flamboyant et un démon flottant au dessus de lui; il ne s'était pas écarté d'Allen , le retenant toujours dans ses bras et le visage perdu dans le cou gracile du symbiotique , ce dernier avait les vêtements débraillés et les lèvres rougies par des baisers fougueux. Allen tentait en vain de se soustraire de l'emprise de son kendoka , les joues grenâtes , ses yeux argent gris-cendre fuyaient ceux de Chaoji.

L'exorciste à la force herculéenne se releva , d'un ton modéré et mature, exigea des explications :

« Sempai salaud ! Tu me trompes avec Walker ? Je ne veux plus de ta virginité ! » Hurla t-il pointant un doigt accusateur sur le couple, et sans plus tarder , il se détourna de cette vision horrible , les larmes dévalant le long de ces joues. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux , anéanti , pulvériser... plus jamais il ne croirait au miracle de l'amour. La vie était pourrie et le restera , il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre Anita-sama...

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a ? demanda Allen

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais , je crèche pas dans son cerveau ! Répliqua sa tendre moitié.

Il continua de déposer des baisers sur la peau découverte , nullement refroidi par l'interruption.

- Encore heureux , et c'est quoi cette histoire de prendre ta virginité ?

- Qu'il aille crever , reprenons où nous étions avant que cet imbécile nous coupe déclara Yuu , un sourire sadique sur les lèvres

- Quoi dans ce couloir ?

* * *

**Omake :**

**Shadyy, explosée de rire :** Je l'ai fait ! MOUHAHAHAHA , alors Chao-baka-san , comblé ?

**Chaoji , en pleure **: Michante , OUUIIIINNNN !

**Shadyy , buvant un peu de ****Schweppes ** : Bon , je prend ça pour un oui =)

**Chaoji , en pleure et de la morve coulant du nez :** Pourquoi monde cruel OUUIIIINNNN!

**Shadyy , zieutant un écran à haute définition**** et parlant à travers un micro :** Rhooo Kanda , pervers , tu as vraiment l'intention de le prendre dans ce couloir ? Je sais qu'il y a peu de personnes qui passent par là mais bon , c'est pas une raison... Oy , Yuu tu m'écoutes ?

**Chaoji, en pleure , de la morve coulant du nez et s'étouffant dans ses larmes : **Ze veux mourir OUIIIN.

**Milles excuses pour la longue attente , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , quant au second chap de **Réciproque II , **il va prendre un peu de retard , ne vous inquiétez pas il est déjà écrit mais pas encore corrigé ,je suis malade alors faudra attendre encore un peu...**

**Laissez des reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Un amour de Babouin **

**Auteur : Shadowkan Shai **

**Disclaimer : Le monde de D-Gray Man appartient à la grande Hoshino-sama**

**Couple : **Un bon vieux Yullen (ça faisait longtemps, tiens) et un Chaoji x ?

**Note 1** : La vérité a éclaté au grand jour , Chaoji s'en est pris plein la gueule et il découvre avec effarement, stupéfaction , horreur , la relation entre son sempai bien aimé et Allen Walker. Chaoji ne connaitra t-il jamais le bonheur d'être aimé ?

Voici la fin mes amies !

**Note 2** : Désolée pour les fautes et le retard , avec la reprise des cours, il est devenu difficile de concilier l'écriture et ma ô palpitante vie de lycéenne , attention je n'abandonne pas pour autant les fictions, dorénavant , je ne posterai mes fics que pendant les périodes de vacances ou les jours fériés.

Bon , je ne vous retiens pas plus : Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Sempai salaud , tu me trompes avec Walker ? Je ne veux plus de ta virginité ! » Hurla t-il pointant un doigt accusateur sur le couple, et sans plus tarder , il se détourna de cette vision horrible , les larmes dévalant le long de ces joues. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux , anéanti , pulvériser... plus jamais il ne croirait au miracle de l'amour. La vie était pourrie et le restera , il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre Anita-sama..._

_Je me demande bien ce qu'il a ? demanda Allen _

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais , je crèche pas dans son cerveau ! Répliqua sa tendre moitié._

_Il continua de déposer des baisers sur la peau découverte , nullement refroidi par l'interruption._

_Encore heureux , et c'est quoi cette histoire de prendre ta virginité ? _

_Qu'il aille crever , reprenons où nous étions avant que cet imbécile nous coupe déclara Yuu , un sourire sadique sur les lèvres_

_Quoi dans ce couloir ? _

Laissons à regret , notre petit couple d'exhibitionnistes dans leur sombre couloir , et suivons notre poovre macaque , qui est tout anéanti.

Ce dernier , par on ne sait quelles miracles , avait réussi à atteindre la porte menant au toit , s'adossant contre elle , notre brave Chaoji pleurait à chaudes larmes , de la morve s'écoulant abondamment de ces fosses nasales.

Quel parfait héros ce Chaoji , même dans la douleur , il arrive à pleurer d'une façon tout à fait _**classe... **_

Pourquoi cette étonnement , brave gens , cela existe de pleurer d'une façon _**classe **_, mais bien évidement , cela n'est pas à la porté des pauvres humains dans votre genre...

Mais bon , dans son immense bonté , Chaoji nous révèle son secret , d'ailleurs , il y consacrera un chapitre entier dans son prochain livre intitulé :_L'art d'être un Zéro_ _pour les Héros_ qui sera en vente prochainement chez votre marchand de journaux.

**Pour pleurer d'une façon classe :**

1 ) Il faut tout d'abord vérifier votre endurance à chouiner comme une madeleine pendant un bon quart d'heure , dans le doute , appuyez vous sur un événement récent, choquant , aliénant, blessant qui vous a marqué , par exemple , votre petite sœur a mangé la dernière part du fraisier que VOUS avez acheté pour VOUS , mais votre sœur étant si stupide , n'avait pas vu que votre NOM était marqué en gros sur l'emballage au marquer noir indélébile , et là vous n'avez qu'une seule envie , prendre sa mignonne bouille et l'aplatir violemment contre votre frigo , mais bien entendu vous vous abstenez car votre mère traine dans les parages.

2 ) Une fois que vous avez votre sujet blessant, choquant etc. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un chouette son à émettre pendant que vous pleurerez ,certes ce n'est pas une obligation , mais il est recommandé, par soucis d'esthétisme de joindre à ses pleures , une série de couinement de souris , agrémentée de reniflement digne des cochons qu'on égorgent , puis d'un soupçon de cris de bébé , pour les novices prenez exemple sur Chaoji :

Les Yullenistes , qui étaient alors en train de prendre des notes , se tournèrent comme un seul pervers vers le Babouin , toujours adossé à sa porte , et tendirent l'oreille , un son strident , leur vrillèrent les tympans :

- HIIII GROUIIIK OUIIIN !

fut ce qu'elles entendirent , d'un commun accord , elles se promirent de ne jamais essayer de reproduire un tel son , la prochaine fois qu'elles pleureraient devant le énième épisode où Ritsu rejetterait à nouveau les nombreuses avances de Masamune. (*)

3 ) Le dernier mais pas le moindre , il faut que vous soyez bien situé , dans un endroit en hauteur , n'importe quel toit fera l'affaire , pour ceux qui auraient le vertige , se tenir debout comme une gogole sur le lit sera suffisant , cela permettra à vos pleurs d'être mieux entendu , de plus , en hauteur , il y a toujours ce petit vent frais qui caressera votre visage et jouera dans vos cheveux , les faisant s'emmêler et se sera chiant quand vous essayerait de vous coiffer néanmoins vous pourrez toujours « emprunter » en douce , l'après shampooing pour cheveux très long de notre kendoka favori, hum bref .. Autre avantage , le vent frais emportera vos larmes au loin vous donnant l'allure d'un de ces personnages de shojo manga que Bookman adore lire quand il n'a pas Lavi dans ses pattes.

Et voilà , comment pleurer mais avec _**classe**_ , bon , c'est pas que l'auteur se fait chier , mais il est temps de revenir à notre héros , qui a eu l'amabilité de nous expliquez sa méthode, ce dernier ouvrit la porte , et s'élança vers le toit , il s'assit sur le rebord , en position fœtal et continua sa dure besogne... quand soudain , il se releva de toute sa hauteur , gonflant le torse et portant sa main à son coeur , comme tout bon héros tourmenté par ces sentiments , et tel son idole Aleister Chamber (**) , il commença son envolé lyrique :

- Ah , pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il si mal ! J'endure milles souffrances ! L'amour n'est beau que quand c'est rose et sirupeux , d'ailleurs , j'ai un peu faim et j'ai envie de crêpes au sirop mais hélas je m'égare dans les méandres tortueux auxquels tu m'as voué , à cause de toi , mon bel amour , mon ange aux ailes ébènes , j'aurai préférer un coup de _Mugen_ dans le dos , plutôt que de te voir avec ce monstre. Tu prenais tant de plaisir quand tu embrassais sa peau , mais n'aurais tu pas plutôt préférer m'avoir dans tes bras , au lieu de _lui_. Désormais , mon âme si bonne , mon cœur si pur et mon corps de rêve seront de glace face à ta beauté démoniaque , va ! Va ! O mon Amour , vas t'en loin de moi , avec ton sourire enjôleur et tes fesses superbes , je n'ai plus que du dédain face à toi , mais si tu m'embrasses , je te pardonnerai...peut être.

A bout de souffle , Chaoji s'arrêta , toussa un brin , puis repris calmement sa respiration, sa gorge était sèche , faire de long discours larmoyant donnait soif , pourtant il était fier de sa petite tirade d'ailleurs il entendit des applaudissements , il se retourna aussitôt pour tomber nez à nez avec un Luberrier émue jusqu'au nez.

Notre babouin se mit à rougir , Malcolm Luberrier , il ne le connaissait que de vue pourtant , il avait toujours était subjugué par l'aura qui entourait ce mystérieux homme, il espérait un jour , devenir aussi respecté , et aussi sage que lui..

- Monsieur Luberrier , que faites vous ici ? Couina notre Babouin nationale

- Oh désolé de t'avoir surpris , tu en veux un ? Lui répondit le frère jumeau d'un certain dictateur Allemand , il lui tendit un plateau rempli de délicieuses pâtisseries.

- Oh merci !

**Règle numéro 251 du bon héros : ne jamais se faire prier.**

Sur ce Chaoji embarqua tout le plateau et se mit à se goinfrer , les peines de cœur , ça creuse l'appétit.

- Vous avez du thé à la pêche ? demanda t-il la bouche rempli de bavarois et d'éclair en chocolat .

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt servi , Chaoji but une longue gorgé de son thé (sortie d'un thermostat venu de nulle part).

- Monsieur , vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez là ?

- Hum , disons que j'étais venu consulter des documents et éclaircir certaines choses...

- Oh , je vois...

Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans un silence relativement calme et apaisant ,à condition que l'on écoute pas les bruyantes mastications de l'exorciste, le vent décoiffa largement Chaoji , lui donnant l'apparence d'une brosse à chiotte... excusez le langage , l'auteur a manifestement trop trainé avec un certain japonais au vocabulaire très fleuri.

- Pourrais-je savoir à qui était destiné ce poignant discours ?

- Oh , hum , je viens d'avoir une peine de cœur , mes sentiments ont été violemment rejetés expliqua notre héros , le teint encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Lavi.

- Vous avez été rejeté ? s'étonna Luberrier , eh bien , laissez moi dire que j'en suis heureux

- Heureux ?

- Oui , ainsi j'ai toutes mes chances sourit Hitler hum , Luberrier

Notre macaque rougit encore plus , ce qui jurait affreusement avec le costume jaune pipi qu'il portait encore , son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement alors que Malcolm Luberrier lui empoignait le menton , débarrassant au préalable les miettes de pâtisseries collées dessus puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les Yullenistes ainsi que l'auteur allèrent vomir dans un coin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoO Le Lendemain matin , à la cafeteria oOoOoOooOoOo**

C'est un Chaoji à l'air totalement niais et au visage figé dans un sourire d'andouille qui prit place à la table attitré des exorcistes.

Le silence s'installa , Allen , Kanda , Lenalee , Miranda et Lavi (revenu de mission ) se regardèrent , indécis.

N'y tenant plus , Lavi demanda :

- Eh bien Chaoji, tu as fumé de la Marijuan...

- Lavi ! , l'apostropha sa douce , hum ce qu'il voulait dire , c'est : est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui , Lenalee-san , pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Sourit notre Chao-baka

- Eh bien , hier tu as quitté le réfectoire en pleure ….

Allen s'étouffa discrètement dans son jus de mangue , _j'espère que Chaoji va tenir sa langue sur ce qu'il a vu , personne ne doit savoir que Kanda et moi, sommes ensemble. _

- Oh , ne t'inquiètes pas , c'était juste un coup de blues , maintenant tout va bien , après tout, en tant que héros, j'ai un rêve à accomplir !

- Qui est ? Questionna Lavi , curieux

- Me marier avec Malcolm et porter ces enfants !

- Tiens , s'étonna Jerry en observant les exorcistes, pourquoi mes petits choux ont vomi leur déjeuner ?

* * *

**Omake : **

**Shadyy , le visage pale :** je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait un Luberrier x Chaoji, mais bon j'avais pas l'esprit tranquille de briser radicalement son cœur à l'autre ...

**Chaoji , heureux comme un paon :** Shadyy-san , veux tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

**Shadyy , se précipite dans les toilettes pour y vomir ses boyaux :** JAMAIS !

**Chaoji , chantonnant :** Un Sempai de perdu , un Malcolm + un Mariage de trouvé

(*) Le couple principal de ce super manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi de Shunjiku Nakamura

(**) Plus connu sous le nom du Vicomte de Druit ( perso complétement déjanté de Kuroshitsuji de Yana Toboso)

**Je me jettes à plat ventre , encore désolé de la très longue absence , et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dégouté avec humm , ça XD**

**Laissez moi votre avis =))**


End file.
